Abstract: Neurosensory symptoms are a well-known but poorly characterized sequelae of SARS CoV-2 infection. In particular, there is evidence that smell and taste disturbances may sometimes be an early or singular marker of SARS-CoV-2 infection. ENTs and other clinicians involved in the diagnosis and treatment of sensory and communication disorders are by the nature of their work at high risk for exposure to respiratory pathogens. Furthermore, due to this high risk of disease exposure and infection, they are also particularly vulnerable to stress and emotional disturbances. Our team has been on the forefront to collect preliminary data on the presence of neurosensory disturbances in COVID-19 patients, the role of ENT in the treatment of these patients, and the protection of the physical and mental health of high risk health care workers. In this study we hope to further expand our work on these topics through the following specific aims: Aim 1 - Investigate the incidence and characteristics of sensory disorders in COVID-19 patients including anosmia, dysgeusia, dizziness, and hearing loss; Aim 2 - Assess the role of ENT in the treatment of COVID-19 and the effectiveness of implemented PPE measures; and Aim 3 - Evaluate mental health symptoms in high-risk healthcare workers during and after the COVID-19 pandemic. We have established an internationally interdisciplinary collaboration to pursue our work on these topics including experts from China, Germany, and France. In our hospitals, we have access to our local patients including over 462 patients with positive COVID-19, 1565 with confirmed negative, and 390 patients with pending testing results as well as a large cohort of COVID-19 patients from our international collaborators (see their LOS) for the current study. We have published or are working to publish a variety of preliminary data including the following studies: ?Approaching otolaryngology patients during the COVID-19 pandemic?, ?Olfactory or taste disorders as an early identifier of COVID-19 in adults and children: an international multicenter study?, ?Low Rate of Seroconversion in High Risk Medical Professionals Using a Novel Assay for COVID- 19 Exposure?, ?A Systematic Approach to Early Identification and Healthcare Worker Protection?, ?Otolaryngology providers must be alert for mild and asymptomatic COVID-19 patients? and ?COVID-19: Specific challenges faced by Individuals with Autism spectrum disorders and their family?. Innovations in our proposal include: 1. A multidisciplinary, international collaboration; 3. Our minority focused Miami sensory screening pipeline, and a database of genomic variation and phenotypes ? sensory disorders and COVID-19-positive people; and 3.Identifying a sensory impairment battery for the early detection of mild and asymptotic that can be incorporated into population-based screening studies.